


What we left on your answering machine...

by Thewritingdoor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Death, F/M, Such sorrow, Terminal Illness, much sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewritingdoor/pseuds/Thewritingdoor
Summary: Missed calls, messages left, and broken hearts that stops beating...The things that could have changed it all was if we had waited a little bit longer, talked a little bit more... And it kills me, knowing you left me, crying.Ps: If you didn't get the memo.... I made a sad story.And the next chapter is a new oneshot....





	1. Chapter 1

26th Desember

"Hello, you've reached Dr. Haruno's phone. Please leave a message after the pip."

 

*Pip*

 

"Hi! I just wanted to say I'm sorry for that... And you're right. I'll stop working  
late nights, and extra shifts. Just as long as you come home, please, I couldn't sleep  
without you last night. I love you"

 

*Pip*

 

29th Desember.

"Hello, you've reached Dr. Haruno's phone. Please leave a message after the pip."

 

*Pip*

 

"Hey, it's me again... I know we haven't talked since Christmas and I wanted to check if you  
are alright- as you always- you usually call me back or at least try to text me so that I know  
that you're alright. I get that you're angry at me, I do. But sweetie... Please, come home-"

 

*Pip*

 

"Hello, you've reached Dr. Haruno's phone. Please leave a message after the pip."

 

*Pip*

 

"The message cut off too soon. I wanted to tell you that I'll never do it again. I am sorry  
for leaving you alone on Christmas, and coming home drunk, again... I love you"

*Pip*

 

  
30th Desember.

"Hello, you've reached Dr. Haruno's phone. Please leave a message after the pip."

 

*Pip*

 

"I've been by Ino, and she doesn't know where you are... She says you're not answering her  
either... Sakura, we're getting nerous, where are you? I'm scared something has happened to  
you. Please let this be another episode where you lost your phone or the batteri died.  
Please come back, I'll do anything you wish. I love you..."

*Pip*

  
31th of Desember

 

"Hello, you've reached Dr. Haruno's phone. Please leave a message after the pip."

 

*Pip*

 

"We filed a missing person's report today, I'm freaking out, where are you?! Please pick up  
or send some kind of message that you are alright! ANYTHING PLEASE! Come back to me....  
I love you"

 

*Pip

  
4th January

"Hello, you've reached Dr. Haruno's phone. Please leave a message after the pip."

 

*Pip*

 

"They said they found you, and I was told to stay put, I'm waiting in the hall way of the police  
station as I speak. I just called becase, I needed to hear your voice. I love you and i can't  
wait to have you in my arms. I'll do everything you wish, and I'm ready for the beating you   
have ready for me. I'll take whatever you throw at me.  I love you, thought it would be nice to  
say before you kick all my teeth out... I love you" 

*Pip*

  
"Hello, you've reached Dr. Haruno's phone. Please leave a message after the pip."

 

*Pip*

 

"I- huh, it's fucking hard to breathe! I love you. So please, please..."

 

*Pip*

  
10th January

"Hello, you've reached Dr. Haruno's phone. Please leave a message after the pip."

 

*Pip*

 

"They took away my phone after the 50th time I called you... I miss you, and I'm  
so-so-so sorry, baby, I love you. Please don't do this to me."

*Pip*

 

  
16th January

"Hello, you've reached Dr. Haruno's phone. Please leave a message after the pip."

 

*Pip*

 

"I'm sorry, but there is no way in hell I'm going to continue this bull shit without  
you. I love you too much to let you go. So I stopped. The doctor informed me that since  
I chose to do so, my body will break down and I'll die within a week. I love you, but  
I can't do this without you."

*Pip*

  
20th January

"Hello, you've reached Dr. Haruno's phone. Please leave a message after the pip."

 

*Pip*

 

"I just wanted to leave you one final message. I love you. I'm sorry I didn't say  
it before you walked out the door on Christmas, but I'll say it now, and for the  
rest of my misserable life. I love you."

*Pip*

 

3rd February

"Hello, you've reached Dr. Haruno's phone. Please leave a message after the pip."

 

*Pip*

 

"It's Ino... I just wanted to hear your voice. After you left him, he chose to end  
it, and we burried him today. It was a windy day, and you'd love it... I just wish  
things turned out diffrently for you two. I love you Sakura, so I had to tell you,  
he is gone."

*Pip

 

5th February

"Hello, you've reached Dr. Haruno's phone. Please leave a message after the pip."

 

*Pip*

 

"Hi Ugly. I need you here, Ino is still broken up and crying over everything, and  
I have no idea what to do about it. I tried expanding the garden, letting her cry,  
scream and destroy everything... But it doesn't help... Just please, help me.  
She needs her best friend, not me, I'm not you Sakura, I'm useless... I'm just...  
Sai."

*Pip*

12th February

"Hello, you've reached Dr. Haruno's phone. Please leave a message after the pip."

 

*Pip*

 

"It's Tenzo here. I put some flowers on the boys' graves and I hope you like them,  
since you don't do that anymore. And senpai is gone... It is lonely without the four  
of you... The house just feels empty and uninviting. So I did as you suggested, I got  
a huge garden and filled it with everything I could think of."

*Pip*

14th February

"Hello, it's Lee. I just wanted to tell you that the garden looks beautiful, and since  
the weater has been so crazy warm lately, the Cherry blossom trees are making it look  
like you're still here, among us... I wish we could have changed your mind about that  
drive, but I guess that is too late now."

 

*Pip*

  
1st of March

"Hi sweetie, it's mum. I just wanted to tell you that they found him and arrested the  
drunk driver, so now, I know the face of the man who took my daughter from me. We are  
all slowly trying to make something out of the large emtpiness that you left. I just  
wish someone had been there, if for nothing else to hold you, so that you wouldn't have  
to bleed to death alone... Me and dad are visiting your graves. We figured we'd lay you  
two side by side, since you were... Oh dear, here comes the waterworks... I just hope  
that you got a chance to tell him about the baby before you left that night, and for  
whatever reason he blamed himself to death, wasn't true. I love you, Sakura."


	2. You are my sunshine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding peace at last, he joins the one he loves the most.   
> ¨  
> These stories are all sad... I will try to make something else, but roght now, I'm sticking to things like this.... 
> 
> These are individual stories that just make me sad, so I figured, why not put them in the same "box".

She was there.

He had crawled to her, and held on as hard as he could.

She was letting her hand slowly stoke his back, and his strong grip on her wavered.

«You are my sunshine.» He leaned in, as if he pressed himself harder against her, as if by doing so he could make sure they’d never be apart again.

«My only sunshine. You make me happy, when sky’s are grey.» letting his eyes shut for a little while helped, the banging headache from a overused Sharingan, but it still hurt like hell…

She was cold, as she sat pressed up against the large rock. «You’ll never know dear, how much I love you….» The grass was soft and the warm wind that danced past them made it all like it was effortless…

As if being close to her like this, was just another normal thing about the universe.

One thing he had tried to do for so long, but only now managed to do it.

«Please don’t take, my sunshine away.»

He opened his eyes and looked her in the eye.

«I love you.» He pressed his forehead against hers.

 

And started it all over again.

«You are my sunshine.»

As if he continued to sing she’d wake back up…. Her heart return to her chest, and the missing parts of her body might return with it, heal back on and start working again.

«My only sunshine.» They had ripped out her eyes… Because they were pretty.

 

 

«You make me happy» She had been murdered, and he was just too late, again…

Her severed head spoke volumes for that…

«When skies are grey.» The abuse to her body had made him burn the entire village down.

No one there was worth keeping alive.

«You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you» It was getting hard to breathe.

  
«Please don’t take, my sunshine away…» Her voice was back, and he turned around.

She was standing there, as the wind blew through her pink hair.  
Reaching out for him….

«Come on, I had hoped you’d make it further than this….» Her sad smile hurt.

He reached out, and could almost feel her hand against his…

 

«I FOUND THEM!»

No.

He didn’t want to go back now…

«KAKASHI!»

  
He wanted to stay by his wife’s side…

«We can wait… You should go back…»

But he didn’t want to.

So he didn't.

 

 

 

The funeral was on a sunny day.

As the last two members of team seven were burried.

Sakura had finally returned back home, after her body had been traded for the last five years… He had finally found all of her.

And with that, pleace was within reach.

 

 

While the village only saw the cold still bodies, he was wandering hand in hand with his wife and the twins that he never met.

The once who left with her… That faithless day, he lost it all. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to try to make something that doesn't freaking rip the heart out of people.... Soon... Hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sad I made this...


End file.
